Plantilla:ESUSA
}}} | |0 = Pilot |1 = Fun Dungeon Face Off |2 = Pretty Great Day with a Girl |3 = Money Broom Wizard |4 = Lost in the Supermarket |5 = Clarence's Millions |6 = Clarence Gets a Girlfriend |7 = Jeff's New Toy |8 = Dinner Party |9 = Honk |10 = Dollar Hunt |11 = Zoo |12 = Rise 'n' Shine |13 = Man of the House |14 = Puddle Eyes |15 = Dream Boat |16 = Slumber Party |17 = Nature Clarence |18 = Average Jeff |19 = Lizard Day Afternoon |20 = The Forgotten |21 = Neighborhood Grill |22 = Belson's Sleepover |23 = Too Gross for Comfort |24 = Pilot Expansion |25 = Patients |26 = Rough Riders Elementary |27 = Nothing Ventured |28 = Bedside Manners |29 = Jeff Wins |30 = Suspended |31 = Turtle Hats |32 = Goose Chase |33 = Goldfish Follies |34 = Chimney |35 = Straight Illin' |36 = Dust Buddies |37 = Hurricane Dilliss |38 = Hoofin' It |39 = Detention |40 = Hairence |41 = Lil' Buddy |42 = Chalmers Santiago |43 = Tuckered Boys |44 = Water Park |45 = Where The Wild Chads Are |46 = Breehn Ho! |47 = The Big Petey Pizza Problem |48 = The Break Up |49 = In Dreams |50 = Balance |51 = Spooky Boo |52 = The Interrogation |53 = Lost Playground |54 = Bird Boy Man |55 = Freedom Cactus |56 = Plane Excited |57 = Escape from Beyond the Cosmic |58 = Ren Faire |59 = Time Crimes |60 = Saturday School |61 = Attack the Block Party |62 = Field Trippin' |63 = Ice Cream Hunt |64 = Company Man |65 = Stump Brothers |66 = The Tails of Mardrynia |67 = Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan |68 = Sneaky Peeky |69 = Game Show |70 = Skater Sumo |71 = Mystery Girl |72 = The Substitute |73 = Classroom |74 = Dullance |75 = Jeff's Secret |76 = Space Race |77 = Plant Daddies |78 = Bucky and the Howl |79 = Time Crimes |80 = Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure |81 = Birthday |82 = Tree of Life |83 = Capture the Flag |84 = Cloris |85 = Fishing Trip |86 = Belson's Backpack |87 = Motel |88 = Merry Moochmas |89 = Pizza Hero |90 = Sumo Goes West |91 = Valentimes |92 = Clarence for President |93 = Rock Show |94 = The Phantom Clarence |95 = Jeffrey Wendle |96 = Badgers & Bunkers |97 = Dingus & McNobrain |98 = Bye Bye Baker |99 = Flood Brothers |100 = Pool's Out for Summer |101 = Big Game |102 = The Boxcurse Children |103 = Karate Mom |104 = Clarence Loves Shoopy |105 = Public Radio |106 = Chad and the Marathon |107 = Officer Moody |108 = Gilben's Different |109 = Cool Guy Clarence |110 = Just Wait in the Car |111 = Missing Cat |112 = Big Trouble in Little Aberdale |113 = Dare Day |114 = The Trade |115 = A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge |116 = Chadsgiving |117 = A Sumoful Mind |118 = Animal Day |119= The Tunnel |120= Talent Show |121= RC Car |122= Dog King Clarence |123= Trampoline |124= Clarence The Movie |125= Belson Gets a Girlfriend |126= Brain TV |127= Etiquette Clarence |128= Video Store |129= Anywhere But Sumo }}